


Clutch

by twinkstimulator



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sick Fic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkstimulator/pseuds/twinkstimulator
Summary: You're stuck in bed and Vergil keeps you company.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Clutch

**Author's Note:**

> a writing exercise! something that isn't smut this time!  
> a kind ao3 user named lenny requested i write something soft with vergil who is looking after reader, and after some experimenting i decided to make it its own published work instead of part of the anthology  
> hope ya like

“Have you been eating enough?”

“Mmf…”

You hear a resigned sigh.

“Speak clearly please,”

You drag your head up from under your sheets - immediately squinting as the light pouring in from the windows assaults your eyes. Your head is pounding. The damp towel lying on your forehead slides down and plops onto your pillow, slowly drying.

You blink, trying to adjust your blurry vision, before the room grows dim once more - the curtains pulled back into place - settling the bedroom into a kind darkness.

“Well?”

“I have,” You croak.

“Is that right?”

Doubting.

“I’m serious!”

Your vision doubles, head pulsating with a penetrating, furious heat. Cold sweat clings your hair to your neck. A chill runs down your spine, goosebumps prickling your skin. You wheeze, squeezing your eyes shut, trying to block out the pain.

A cool, dry hand finds its place over your eyes, rubbing gentle circles over your temples.

“I know you are,”

You feel him wipe down your clammy skin with the damp towel, freshly wrung with tepid water. His hand still shields your eyes from what little light remained in the room. The pulsating slowly recedes.

“You’re overextending yourself again, aren’t you?”

A gentle prodding, for him at least. And yet, somehow, as cutting as ever.

You don’t respond. A moment passes. The gentle buzzing of the electric fan in the corner of the room fills the silence.

He stops rubbing your temples. His palm still blocking your sight.

“I knew it,”

You blanch, tensing all over. Stomach sinking. Stuck between absconding and placating, you try and sit up.

“Vergil, don-”

He presses a hand to your chest, holding you down, keeping you still. You still can’t see his face - you can’t try and parse his thoughts from the look in his eyes. You somehow know this is his intention.

You thrash beneath his hold, rumpling the duvet. Dull aches and pains settle over your joints, the slow throbbing in your head resurfacing. His hands remain steadfast as you gradually exhaust yourself.

He strokes a hand up and down your chest as you pant beneath him. You feel a weight dip the bed before it settles just above your hips, straddling you - trapping you in. The palm blocking your vision lifts, and you see Vergil glaring down at you.

“Had you heeded my words you wouldn’t be in such a predicament,”

“Everyone gets sick every once in a while, Vergil, I’m not immune to stuff like that,”

“And yet, you manage to fall ill more than most,” Eyes narrowing.

“That’s just how my body is, my immune system isn’t exactly amazing,”

“Exactly right. And you’re not helping your body by burdening yourself with the actions and stupidity of others,”

“Vergil, please-” You wheeze.

His gaze softens. Vergil lets out a sigh above you. He soothes over your clammy skin, stopping just above your thudding heart.

“Please-”

“I understand it’s in your nature to, but for your own sake, you need to allow yourself to be selfish. You are too kind to too many people who do not deserve your kindness,”

“Too patient,” Vergil says, brushing away the hair matting against your forehead.

“Too forgiving,” He brushes a knuckle over your cheek.

You look up into his eyes. The sudden pang of pain that darted between them told you everything. The weight of his words sink heavy.

Reaching up, you brush a stray strand of silver hair away from his face. He peers down at you, gaze soft but curious. Your hand settles on the curve of his neck, urging him to lie with you.

“Maybe,” You mutter, eyes struggling to stay open.

“But some people aren’t as bad as you think Vergil,”

You scootch over, pulling the reluctant man under the covers with you. Drawing the sheets over the two of you, the comforting warmth of his body chases away the chill that has been wracking your body. He pulls you close to him, and his hold on your body eases the ache.

You breathe in his scent, feel it soothe your tired mind.

“Besides,” You murmur into his chest.

“I have you here, with me, and that’s more than enough to make up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still polishing the rest of the pieces of my dmc smut anthology as i'm still unhappy with posting them as they are  
> please be patient! and let me know your thoughts, this was a writing exercise so i would love to hear feedback from you guys.
> 
> here's my [carrd](https://stimsins.carrd.co/) with my links  
> come yell at me lmao


End file.
